Can you Fix me
by victorial117
Summary: what happens when and 18 yr old girl gets sucked into a life in which she doesnt believe she deserves.A life where love developes and life is chalanged.what does lust lead to or more like who it leads.first fanfiction please read and review love...V
1. welcome to LA

3 Weeks I have been at king high lets just say I have almost been kicked out twice maybe I should start off by introducing myself my name is Spencer Carlin I am 18 years old and have moved from New York to L.A the reason for this is because my father did not except me for who I am. If you didn't understand what I meant by that its because my father did not agree with my lifestyle chooses ie meaning I am Gay.

It has been really hard for me so I am moving with my mother who is very understanding of me and told me she would always love me for me no matter what and I love her for that So that is my reasoning so I should tell you something of importance I am not the preppy teenage girl most people believe I should be. I am more of the do what the hell I want and get away with it type you see even though my mother loves me she lets me get away with a lot due to her feeling guilty about everything I have been through.

I drink,I smoke,and do a lot of other things this also includes hooking up a lot I kinda don't have to worry about my mother finding out because we have money which means I have my own apartment kind of thing around the back of our new house which is cool like I said before 3 weeks at king and almost getting kicked out my mom was kinda pissed but was okay because you know is thinks she is Guilty but who am I to let go of a get out of jail free card. The first time was because I got caught smoking on school grounds the second because I was in a fight with this real bitch her name was Madison I think not to sure but her friends were hot.

So far I made a few friends a guy named Aiden and a girl named Kyla its kinda awkward at times cause they are going out. Aiden's really cool though he's on the guys basketball team we get along cause I am on the girls. Kyla is a cheerleader but despite my first thought she is really cool and nice so she is okay with me.

Ever since Kyla found out I was gay she has been trying to hook me up with her sister or is it half sister I don't know. I haven't met her yet but Kyla said that we would really get along. So now I'm sitting under one of the big trees in the quad of king high just listening to my Ipod smoking a cigarette waiting for Kyla's sister I don't even know why I am here.

"you know you really shouldn't smoke on school grounds you might get caught"came a husky voice from in front of me.

"have once and really don't care so why don't you just run along" is all I said without looking up.

\

"you must be Spencer I'm Ashley you know Kyla said you were cute but she was wrong your beautiful"she said while I just sat there looking down.

"wow that was lame and im not cute make sure you tell Kyla that I go but hot,sexy or being a goddess"I say while standing up and looking at her for the first time.

My first thought was wow I was at a loss for words she was the goddess not me her curly mahogany and auburn hair flowing and her golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight she was beautiful she was wearing a vest that didn't really leave much to anyone's imagination lucky for me a black Jean skirt and red chucks her outfit was kind of similar to mine apart from I was wearing a Band-T and skinny jeans,my leather jacket and my black chucks my blonde hair was straight and down which gave a view to my blue eyes that we being highlighted but the light florescences from the sun and darkening from lust and I had just met this girl.

"well it was kind of lame but in cute way right and you are right about hot but your cute too an added bonus I think "ilaughed and then rolled my eyes at that

"maybe just a little but yea I'm Spencer nice to meet you Ashley and I am not cute I am a total bad-ass"

"I'm sure you are can,May I borrow your lighter left mine in my car"

"oh sure"I said while handing over my silver lighter,she then pulled a cigarette to her lips and lit it.

Okay so I don't want to sound perverted but I wanted to be that cigarette.

"you don't talk much do you let me guess you the bad-ass,anti social teen who does what she wants"

"maybe I am maybe im not but what are you"

"Not into labels I can see why Kyla wanted me to meet you. so you wanna get out of here"

\

"I have been waiting for an excuse to get out of this hell hole but I cant I have basketball practise in 30 minutes "

"well that's to bad maybe I will come and watch you"

"why so you can watch me get all sweaty"

"trust me I could make you sweaty in other ways "she said while moving forward

"I'm sure you could maybe some time we could work that out"I said while putting my hands on her hips I was surprised when she didn't move.

She moved one hand behind my neck and moved forward to whisper in my ear.

"name,place and time Spence"chills were sent down my spine when she said my name.

And just like that she walked away from me leaving me standing there staring at her until she was no longer in sight. I was so distracted that I didn't even see Kyla walk up behind me.

"hey Spencer was that Ash"

I was still in a daze nobody had ever had that effect on me "oh hey ky yea"

"well what did she say"

"oh um you know hey and stuff like that"I said while blushing

"OH MY GOD SPENCER"

"Kyla shut up"

"but Spencer you know what this means don't you"

"not really"

"she so likes you I saw you guys you guys were so flirting"

"Kyla just leave it okay the only thing that's happening between us is flirting and maybe some fun"I said with a smirk.

"Ew Spencer that's my sister"Kyla said while scrunching her face up.

"yea i know so whatever I have to go get ready for basketball practise"

"I have to go to the gym to for cheer-leading practise ill come with"we started walking towards the Gym "sure"

"so when are you going to see ash again"

"she said she might turn up to my practise"

"you mean she said she might turn up to perv on you"kyla said while laughing at me.

"I don't even know if she is going to show up"just as I said that Ashley walked up to us

"I told you I might but here I am"when she said that we just stood there staring at each other until Kyla interrupted us.

"OKAY so im going to leave you to you staring match" and with that she left us standing there

"I better go get changed"

she started walking towards the bleachers while I moved to go get changed

I was sweating so much I took my t-shirt off so I was just in my sports bra which was okay because most of the girls were already when I chanced a glance at Ashley she was looking right at me with her legs crossed all I could do was smirk at her.

I crossed the ball and passed to my team mate she then passed it back to me as I jumped and slammed the ball into the basket and with that basketball practise was over I moved over to my sports bag next to Ashley and grabbed my towel and slipped it around my neck.

"that was a awesome shot maybe you can teach me to play some time"

"yea I would be happy to "

"I think you deserved a reward"

"yea and what would that be?"she moved so she stood in front of me and wrapped her hands around each side of my towel and pulled me closer to her. She slowly leaned forward and took my lips between hers in a passionate kiss. I kissed her back with all I had.

"and that was just a taste see you round spencer"

She moved away from me and smiled at me and then left the Gym.

I couldn't get this stupid grin off my face all day. Kyla and Aiden had no idea why I was so happy but had told me over and over that my face would get stuck like it if the wind changed all I could do was smile even more every time and image of Ashley popped into my head and that kiss was amazing.


	2. party

**AN:** I apologise for spelling mistakes and so forth I hope everybody is enjoying this story and I hope to continue read and review I would love the feed back positive or negative.

**Disclaimer**:I own non of the characters apart from ones that will appear later in the story or any of the items/labels I use in this story.

/

**I** saw Kyla and Aiden across the quad at one of the picnic table all wrapped up in each other so I just walked past them. Well that was until Kyla called me over.

"SPENCER"could she be any louder rolling my eyes I walked towards the table

when I reached it she pulled me into a huge hug. The thing about Kyla is she doesn't really understand me she thinks all I need is friends but I like to stick to my stereotype.

"so are you coming to my party tonight"she said as she sat back down

"um im not sure"I said while shaking my head. Pulling out my water bottle and taking a large sip.

"come on I know you want to,when have you ever given up a chance to party"she said as she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"come on Spencer we know you want to go because a certain brunette will be there"Aiden said while winking at me. Kyla noticed and punched Aiden in the arm.

"what you know its true Ky"he said while rubbing his arm.

" I so don't need this" I said as I stood

"please Spence can you at least think about turning up"Kyla said with a pout

"fine ill turn up don't know how long but I will okay"

"thank you,thank you,thank you"she said as she jumped up and down

I put my hand over my face and walked away as fast as I could without looking where I was going effectively knocking myself over with the person walking towards me on top of me.

"well well well I didn't think you had it in you"I know that voice. I opened my eyes to see Ashley on top of me smirking at me.

"oh you know just couldn't get enough of you last time"when I said that she started laughing I have to admit when she does she's really cute the way her nose crinkles is adorable. She makes a move and stands up offering me her hand which I take as soon as I do I feel tingles shoot through my arm up to my shoulder as I looked at her she was staring at my hand. She must have felt that as well.

"sooo are you going to the party tonight"she asked as she realised she was still holding my hand she let go of it but smiled non the less.

"I told Kyla I would make a appearance I probably wont be there long" I said and she frowned slightly.

"well at least have a shot with me before you go"she smirked at me as my mind went places not very PG.

"I might take you up on that offer later tonight well I better go to class last one of the day"I said as I smiled and walked past her stopping before I spoke

"see you tonight Ashley" I winked and moved past her and walked towards my next class as I looked back I saw her checking me out she blushed knowing she was caught I just turned on the heel of my converse and smirked to myself walking to class.

/

I stood in my room going through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight I decided on a pair of my favourite black skinny jeans and my Nike leather high tops and a simple white long sleeve v neck paired with my leather jacket. My hair was straight and down I hardly wear it any other way my necklace I got from my best friend Jamie who passed away.

I grabbed the keys to my room and mustang(AN:link to necklace and car on profile) and unlocked

it I sat in my car for about five minutes until I decided I had to drive there,After 10 minutes I was at the Davies mansion of course If I was new to the estate I would be amazed but being friends with Kyla allowed me to preview the house a week ago before I met Ashley and before she got back from her vacation. Kyla told me she is hardly at school so I was lucky I even met her when I did Kyla still doesn't know about the kiss because she was in the locker room getting changed and so was the rest of my team and the cheerleaders.

I walked through the front door and was bombarded but a mass of body's everywhere. Kyla soon found me sitting in the kitchen with a cup of jack and coke watching everybody party as the music was spinning all around us.

"why are you here you should be partying" Kyla said with a frown

"I will im just not really in the mood at the moment plus I have to drive home"

"no you don't your staying here tonight in one of the guest rooms"I just rolled my eyes knowing she would tie me up if she had to just to get me to stay.

"fine whatever"I said as she poured 3 shots.

"have a shot with me"said kyla as she held one up and passed it towards me.

"Why pour 3 Kyla there is only two of us"As soon as I said that I felt somebody press there body into my back lips right next to my ear and say.

"that's what you think "I didn't need to turn to know who it was she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my shoulder.

"you know this does not count as the shot you owe me right"her breath tickled my ear as she spoke

"God Ashley what are you doing to Spencer just drink you shot"kyla said as she clinked her shot glass with mine then with Ashley's as a did the same. I felt the vodka slid down my throat with ease I am a professional when it comes to drinking. Ashley and I had to laugh when Kyla started to cough.

"Not use to it ay Ky" I said as I laughed more she just glared at me.

"Watch it Spencer or you get the couch instead of the guest room"Kyla said while smiling at me.

"You know Spencer can sleep with me but I don't know I cant keep my hands to myself some times"I just laughed at her and she smirked at me while Kyla wore a disgusted look and walked off.

"you know yo still owe me that shot" she smiled at me nose crinkle and all.

"well you owe me one to" I said as I looked into her honey coloured eyes

She moved away from me and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the counter and a salt shaker. I already knew what she was going to do so I grabbed the lemon wedges that were in a container by the side me. Ashley got onto the counter and lied down pulling up her shirt exposing her toned stomach then smirked when she found my eyes transfixed on her abs. She put a lemon wedge in her mouth and looked at me with a look like 'what are you waiting for'. I poured some tequila into her navel then slowly licked up her abs and placed a line of salt after I looked at her ans she nodded for me to do it. What I didn't realise is we had an audience.

"3..2..1..GO" I took the shot from her navel licked up her abs and moved towards her mouth as soon as I got there I took the lemon in my mouth spat it out then looked at her and again she gave me that look so what was I suppose to do not do what my body and hers was saying. I leaned in and kissed her hard she acted straight away by kissing back I felt her tongue sweep across my bottom lip I soon opened my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. We only pulled away at the sound of loud voices and screams.

We split apart and looked at each other she moved closer and whispered in my ear to meet her upstairs in a minute I just stood and nodded as she moved away.

"awe man I thought there were two hot girls I here doing fucking body shots"I heard behind me and turned to see a very buzzed Aiden.

"yea sorry Aide you missed it"I said with a slight smile

"Who was it do you know"he asked me

"ohyouknowashleyandme' I said as fast as I could

"okay Spence slower Who?" 

"Ashley and I"he stared at me with a pout

"I wish I saw it now im sad"he pouted even more. I just laughed at him.

" I have to go bye Aide " I said as I walked up the stairs I knew where Ashley's room is because its down the hall from Kyla's. I took a huge breath and knocked on the door. Thinking whatever happens,happens

I heard Ashley reply to the knock.

"Get in here Spence" I did as I was told and walked in.

(AN:update soon not sure please read and review love you all ….V)


	3. TY?

**Disclaimer:I own non of the characters apart from ones that will appear later in the story or any of the items/labels I use in this story.**

**(AN: I hope you are enjoying this story I enjoy writing It,R&R please)**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

As soon as I entered the room I felt a hand drag me over to the bed and Ashley straddle me. We spent more than 2 minutes staring into each others eyes which I found weird she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to mine we spent a little while making out until I made the first move and ran my hands underneath her tank top she pulled me closer as I flipped our position. I kissed her harder full of lust and passion she moaned at the contact. We were getting hot and heavy she pressed her knee into my center and I moaned. I removed my hands from inside her tank top and reached for the hem she raised her arms while I remove it. I through it across the room. We were so caught up im the moment that I almost didn't hear my phone ringing. I gave Ashley a sympathetic look as I moved off of her to the edge of the bed and answered.

"Hello,what no,kyla said I could stay,mom what is it,okay yea,no im okay I only had 2 shots im fine to drive,I will see you in ten minutes"I hang up phone and turn to see Ashley pulling her tank top back on .

" I'm sorry its just I have to go its important"

"no its okay I get it, family comes first,I would do the same if it was kyla" she starts to walk away but I grab her arm.

" I mean it im sorry I hardly know you yet I kinda jumped you"

"not really it was me who did the jumping but any-ways you should go I will see you around Spence" she leans forward and presses her lips to mine in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"you should stop doing that because I will never get home"she just laughed at me and pushed me out of her bedroom and closed the door I lent against it and held my hand to my lips savouring the taste of her strawberry lip gloss. As soon as I realised what I was doing I shook my head and told ?myself it was not going to happen.

/ / / / /

I got home in record time when I walked through the door I saw mum talking to somebody around my age he was tall and had shining Blue/Gray eyes his hair was a dark ash blonde and he was smiling at my mother. I cleared my throat and they both peered up to meet confusion on my facial features.

"Oh honey you home I would like you to meet someone"she smiled at me and pushed the young boy forward.

"Hey you must be Spencer im Taylor its nice to meet you" I smiled lightly and said the same thing.

"Spencer,Taylor is your Half brother I know this is a shock but I just want you two to get along he is your fathers son but he has something to say before you yell and tell him to leave.

"mom I wasn't-" but Taylor cut me off.

"Look Spencer I wanted to meet you because your my only sister, I wanted to meet my family because that person is not my family, when I found out what happened I decided I didn't want anything to do with a man like that, I want to live closer to you and get to know you,when I turned up here you mother told me it would be okay if I stayed here but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you because your the reason I am here and I couldn't stand his judgemental ways you see Spencer we have more in common than you think apart from the fact im not gay im bisexual so yea, Okay I no idea why I said that but I mean it all of it"he said with a hint of sadness until I smiled at him.

" you thought I was going to yell at you and disown you,no I would never do that I would love to get to know you and if it is okay with my mom I would like you to stay permanently"he held his arms open with a pleading look on his face.

"you know we just meet but I don't care im not really the hug kind of person but your here and I would love it if you stuck around"I smiled and stepped into his embrace.

"Spencer dear Taylor is a very nice boy and I would agree with you Taylor I would love for you to stick around" Paula said as she watched her daughter interact with a boy she barley knew with so much trust and felt it herself. The fact that he stood up for Spencer meant a lot to herself and Spencer.

"Thank you so much it means a lot that I could come here and be in this house and be accepted for who I am"

"Your family Taylor I wouldn't have it any other way do you have any bags or belongings with you"

Taylor look down at his feet

"I have some money saved up but that's it he just kicked me out"Paula walked up to the boy and pulled him into her arms.

"Don't worry about it Ty we can go out tomorrow get everything you need clothes,school stuff and other things you might need for making this home for you"Spencer said as she looked at her mother who was smiling at her. Spencer mouthed a thank you to her mother who's smile grew bigger.

"Really you would do that for me thank you so much"

"well it has been a long day why don't we all go to sleep and then we can go out early for breakfast and get everything Taylor needs to make him feel at home" with that I showed Taylor the house and he choose a room closer to my little outside condo he said it was perfect for him. We ended up spending the whole night talking he told me how he came out and a lot of other details turns out he is 17 and turning 18 in two weeks which is really cool he got me to talk about thing I wouldn't share we also shared a few tears hear and there. But I knew this guy was amazing he's the brother I have always wanted.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A few days have gone by and Ty and I are closer than ever,Ty's a really cool person. Mom enrolled him into King and he is a senior just like me due to his birth date,we have nearly every class together which is also cool I had to laugh at lunch on his first day at school I had told Kyla and Aiden about Him and they loved him straight away,but any-ways you remember little old Madison or should I say Fat ass Madison. She tried to take Ty away from our group and hang with the other cheerleaders and other jocks(Aiden and Kyla are versatile but prefer to hang with Spencer and Taylor)But Taylor turned her down in front of everybody.

Lately Ashley has been hanging out with us which I don't mind I mean she is hot but she has this problem if always accidentally touching me under the table its kinda getting out of hand but as I said I don't mind I mean she is gorgeous and beautiful,wait what no not thinking like that never mind.

"Hey Spence How was class"Taylor asks as he sits opposite me in the quad under my Tree,

"Really do you know me at all" I smirked at him.

"Let me guess a certain brunette was sitting in front of you wearing a short skirt"

"Yup maybe you do know me,Hmm too well"he just laughed at me,this is what we have been like since I meet him always laughing and joking around.

"Hey guys"Kyla turned up from nowhere sitting beside Taylor

"hey Ky what's up"

"not much but um what are you guys doing after school"

"I'm not doing anything what about you Ty"

"nothing"he said with a smile

"okay awesome you guys are coming over to mine Aiden wont be there because the Idiot got 2 weeks detention but Ash will be there" she said with a smirk pointed at me.

"Ty you can drive over in your new skyline and give me a ride home if its okay with you cause I think im going to skate there"Ty nodded his head

"wait skate as in skateboarding"Ky asked

"Yea I love to skate and its a nice day so why not"

"you know that's two things you have to teach me to do now" I laughed as I heard that husky voice to my left.

"who said I was going to teach you I don't think you can handle it I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" I said with a smug smirk on my face.

"just like I don't think you could handle me"

"really?because I think I could defiantly handle you" I said as I stood up and moved in front of her.

"Prove it" She said as her eyes bored into my own,I pulled her closer to my body and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her with all I had slipping my tongue in her mouth as she sucked on it, I pulled away with a smirk as she stood there with her eyes wide and a dazed expression on her face. Oh yeah I still had it.

"touché"

"Okay Ew I did not need to see that"kyla said while looking everywhere else but at us. Ty just shook his head laughing see what I mean best brother ever,when Ashley snapped out of her trance she told us she had to go meet a Teacher about work she is missing out on that is compulsory.

RING RING RING,The bell rang as we where making our way to the last class today. After class I went home in my mustang Ty in his skyline and went to my room(AN: when ever I say my room for Spencer I mean her own little penthouse/apartment at the back of the house near the pool kinda like a pool house only better)to get changed into my denim shorts that go just past my knee my converse and a light white tank top with a plaid white grey and black long sleeve top open. I took a quick shower styled my hair changed and grabbed my favourite white flat baseball cap with black detail and put on my ray bans and grabbed my skateboard put my keys in my pocket and took off towards Kyla and Ashley's house.

I was nearly at the house when I saw a bench and decide to grind it which I did with no mistake as I landed I stopped and kicked my board up and into my hand. As I was walking I put my board back down and resumed skating until I hear a loud wolf whistle. I stop and turn around to see a smirking brunette in a Porsche with the top down.

"What are you stalking me now"

"Not this time I'm on my way home which is where you are heading am I right" Ashley said scanning my body up and down.

"I guess see something you like?"

"yeah a lot actually,you normally wear you leather jacket so this is different so im just taking in the view I can see" she says smiling.

"your such a perv you know that"

"it may have crossed my mind now get you cute ass in the car"

"cute what have I told you about cute"

"Fine get you sexy fucking ass in my car now"I just laugh at her and put my skateboard in the back and jump in the front seat. We were about 5minutes away when I felt a hand slide up my thigh, I picked it up and put it back on the wheel she looked at me and pouted.

"seriously put you eyes back on the road and keep your hands to your self I don't want to die because your horny" I said jokingly to her but she did what she was told,when we arrived I said thank you started to and walked into the house not before getting my skateboard from the back.

"you know I was serious at school,we should hang out sometime and you can teach me how to skate but cant promise you no funny business because face it your Hot" I just shook my head as I walked to the house walking in I spotted Ty talking to Aiden and then Kyla come in the room.

"hey Spence"

"Hey Aide aren't you meant to be in detention"

"Na they ended up letting me off cause of me being the captain of the basketball team and there was no proof ,Thanks for you help Spence"

"no problem I just hope you don't mind that I drank all the bottles"

"no you saved me the least I could do"

"So Kyla what are we doing?"

_**(HOPE you enjoyed lol um more soon going back to school so idk maybe the weekend please R&R love ya...V)**_


	4. wtf aiden

**(AN:Hey guys hope you are enjoying this I know I am with writing it. Thank you to the people who reviewed and I would also like your help tell me what you want to see and I will consider using it in this story. I hope you laugh or awe don't im not that funny but hey up to you lots of love...V)**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"we are going to our beach house this weekend and you Ty are coming with us, we always have a party down there when we get a long weekend off because I said so, we are going so no arguments"Kyla said while looking straight at me,I put my hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't going to complain Ky because the beach sounds awesome to me when do we leave"

"How about tonight 8o'clock skip school tomorrow and make it a 5 day weekend come back Tuesday night miss 3 days of school,So who's in?"

"Yeah,Fuck Yeah and what about work for classes"were the replies from us,Ty always the goody good.

"Ty 3 days that's all, it will be fine and you know it and mom wont even know because she is out of town till Wednesday,so as long as we are back its okay and I will sort out the school to excuse us, so what do you say you in"

"I'm still not sure but okay I'll go"Ty said looking unsure. I just smiled,Kyla jumped up and down and Ashley well Ashley was looking right at me smiling her nose crinkling smile.

"okay so Ty you take Spencer home and get everything you guys need and we will contact school when we get there and meet us back here in 30 minutes oh and make sure you have your phones on you and everything okay see you guys soon"Kyla said while ushering us out of the door.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Guys are you ready now or are we still leaving at 8" I asked as I walked into their house and put my duffel bag by the door while walking in with my backpack on my back with my skateboard through the straps against my back.

"We should go now I think it would be easier now I just have to wait for Kyla to make me get her bags" Aiden said with a slight chuckle

"you know if she hears you say that she makes you do thing she would slap you"I said just before we heard a person clearing there throat.

"She is right you know" Kyla said as she slapped Aiden upside the head, I just shook my head and started laughing as Aiden pouted about getting slapped.

"Aiden what's with the face you know she is right and I don't make you do anything"

"Any way's Spencer did you bring your car or did Ty bring his this time"

"I have mine with me why"

"well if the neighbour's see that Ashley's car is not here then they will probably rat us out to Christine,while she's on vacation with her latest boy toy oh and we invited Alex she's the sweetest girl ever meet so don't worry she has been away doing some courses that's why she hasn't been at school "

"okay so we take my car and Ty's but we will have to have to split the numbers cause of bags and stuff so 3 to a car"

"that's fine Ty and Aiden can take Lex and you me and Ashley can go in you car cause I really want a ride in your mustang" Spencer pushed away the joke that was sitting on her tongue with that and grabbed Kyla's bags and hers and walked towards her car and put them in the boot she put her back pack in the back-seat and went back inside.

About 5 minutes later a girl with red velvet hair and a slim figure walked in with her bags and sat next to Kyla on the sofa.

"Sorry I only just got you text about going early my brother dropped me off my cars at the shop any way' sorry I'm Alex people call me Lex,Lexi,Lexis you must be Spencer and you must be Taylor"she asked with a cute shy smile as she held her hand out to me and then Ty.

"okay so we are all here, so Lexi your going to go with Aiden and Ty is that okay and me and Ash will go with Spencer?"Kyla asked. Alex smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay I will go get Ash and she can get her Bags. Spence can you start the car and put this address in to the GPS it will only get us as far then I will give you directions to the private beach house and beach okay"I nodded my head and smiled at her as she handed me the piece of paper, It took me five minutes to program it by then I saw Kyla struggling to get Ashley's bags out of the house I turned of my mustang and got out,Ashley was cracking up at the door as Kyla tried to get to my car,I walked over and took them off of her and put them in my car boot in the sport I left for her stuff.

"Spence its like a 2 and a half hour trip when the traffic is good so wake me up when we get to that point oh and the address is for this kick-ass fast food joint so yeah we are getting food on the way Ty knows and Aiden set up everything in his car so lets go"

Kyla walked over to my car and went to sit in the passenger seat when Ashley butted in and told kyla to get in the back because she said she wanted to sleep, I had to laugh at their sisterly bickering.

We were about 30 minute into the trip when Kyla dosed off and after another 25 minutes Ashley reached over and put her hand on my knee.

"you know kyla could wake up and wonder or freak out to why it is you are touching me"I whispered to her, she smirked and raised her hand on my knee up higher on my thigh leaned in and whispered.

"Lets give her something to freak out about then" and took the shell of my ear in her mouth and sucked. Then moved away with her hand still moving higher and rubbed the top of my thigh.

"Ash stop molesting Spencer im not asleep Hoe"she said as she moved in to her seat sitting up properly scowling at her.

"I'm sure Spencer wasn't really unhappy about it plus it would have been hot if we got further,Thanks for that Kyla"

"Your welcome Ashy bear"Kyla smirked and leaned forward and patted Ashley on the head"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

About 40 minutes later and a lot of kyla and Ashley bickering they were finally at the food joint and to piss Ashley of more she told everybody about her attempt to "seduce " Spencer using Air quotes to prove her point,That was it for Ashley as she made kyla drive with Ty and Aiden with them as she knew the way as well. We arrived at 5 o'clock(school finishes 2:30 in this story).

When Everybody was unpacked and had everything ready they all went into the pool room as the pool was heated,so we decided to relax. Kyla recommended it and it was approved by everybody,when we got down to the pool everybody was hanging out in the water or sitting and lounging on the chairs, I was in my black bikini with my board shorts on.

I walked over to kyla and and Ashley who had made up minutes ago put one finger to my lips to signal kyla to be quite and act normal . Nodding my head towards the pool, I wrapped my arms around Ashley in one quick motion and through her into the pool seconds later I was crashing toward the water as I emerged Kyla was wearing a smug expression that was until Aiden lifted her off the ground and jumped into the pool with her,This started a huge water-fight.

Ashley splashed me as I moved towards her she slowly backed up towards the side of the pool the was a look of pure lust in her eyes as I got closer and her back hit the wall,Nobody was paying attention to us as we got caught in a moment of staring at each other which lead to her pulling me closer and me pinning her up against the wall,she reached for my hands at my side and intertwined our fingers which fit perfectly together,

I slowly moved forward and pressed my lips to her she removed her hands and put one around me and the other that tangled in my hair as she softly responded to the kiss

There was something different about this kiss rather than the other kisses but before I could put my finger on it Kyla ruined the moment as she saw us and soon enough all eyes were on us.

"Okay That is so hot"Aiden received a punch in the arm from Ty and a slap upside the head from Kyla.

"Dude that's my sister" "Aiden that's my sister" Ty and Kyla said at the same time

"But it was still hot now I know what everybody was talking about at the party"Aiden said with a Dorky Dazed look.

"What are you talking about dude"Ty asked

"well even if I was a little buzzed I remember what happened. So I was walking down the halway when I heard some girl say that some skanky bitch was doing body shots and they got really into it, Turns out one of the girls spat the lemon out of her mouth and just decide to make out with the other

it got pretty hot and heavy the brunette whispered something into the blondes ear and left"Spencer and Ashley looked at each other not even listening to Aiden talk.

"wait a minute so you saying that a blonde and brunette were making out in my kitchen in my home"

"yea but that's so not the point I walked to the kitchen and little miss runaway was on her way upstairs"he said and pointed at Ashley.

"when I got into the kitchen Spencer looked really flushed but I was so dazed I didn't put two and two together that was until little I asked little Spency wency who it was and she answered so fast I didn't understand any-ways turns out the blonde was Spencer and brunette was Ashley and they were practically fucking on you counter top then Spencer disappeared really fast"

"so what your saying is Spencer and Ashley have had sex"

"Wait what we haven't had sex we were close but no we didn't Spen got a phone call"Ashley said as she laughed at Kyla's face she looked like she was about to vomit.

"My bad sorry Spence"Ty said raising his hands in surrender,Spencer just chuckled at him as well as everybody else. They spent 5 hours messing around in the pool house watching T.v or messing with the pool table down there. Spencer was in the hot tube when she decided to leave.

"well im going for a shower and bed"Spencer said as she grabbed her towel and left.

After a long shower she headed to her room fresh and tied,she was in her pyjamas in no time a big t-shirt and small boxers. She hoped into bed and as she was just about to fall asleep the door opened and a figure crept in,Spencer knew it was Ashley because she could smell the coconut body wash as the figure moved closer and whispered a sweet goodnight into her Ear and placed a kiss on her forehead, Just as Ashley started to walk away she felt a hand grab her wrist and a mumble of "Don't go stay here tonight"

Ashley did as she was told and slid in next to Spencer as she did she felt Spencer grab her midsection and snuggle her head into the crook of Ashley's neck she heard one more mumble before falling asleep "Goodnight Ash"and something that sounded like"If you tell anybody I like to snuggle I will kill you" Ashley chuckled a little and wrapped her arms around Spencer tighter and pulled her as close as she could without waking the now asleep blue eyed angel.


	5. New york and confessions

SPENCER'S POV

I woke up to a pair of Arms wrapped around my midsection ,a nose pressed into my neck,softly nuzzling. This was bad really bad even if I did feel amazingly safe and comfortable being so close to her. I extracted myself from Ashley's grip and got out of the bed. When I looked at the clock it was 5:37AM, I rolled my eyes at that grabbed my fave jacket I pulled some board shorts over my boxers, Then walked into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open, I took out a red bull and walked to the lounge where my keys and phone were put them into my back pocket and got my skateboard from next to the front door.

The sun was just coming up as I was skateboarding towards the beach on the concrete before the sand,this place was amazing it was almost like a little boardwalk, I jumped off of my board,my chucks scrapping against the cold,solid cement as I walked towards the sand,placing my board upside down as I lowered myself into the dry sand grains, I sat there for an hour watching the waves roll in and the sunrise, My phone vibrated in my back pocket so I read what it said.

"_where are you, I just got up for my morning run and you weren't around. Ty". _

I just shut my phone and took a deep breath. I sat on the beach for another hour just thinking about how I have been feeling, I was confused to how I could know somebody for only a short amount of time and feel so connected and attracted to that person, to tell the truth Ashley scared the hell out of me because I didn't have a clue where these feeling even came from if they were just that.

"you know its not good to sneak up on people like that and for the future try to be discreet about about " I said as with a smirk as I turned to see Alex walking forward,she laughed at my smart ass comment and sat next to me.

"how long have you been out here"

" I left the house at 5:40"

"Why,I mean its none of my business but if you need to talk I'm here"

"thanks you know what I might take you up on that" I proceeded to tell her about what had happened and how I did not understand how it did,I mean I thought I was a closed book on this kind of subject let alone opening my heart to somebody I barley knew. We sat there for a little while longer learning about each other until we choose to go back inside.

Ashley's P.O.V

I woke up to a cold bed alone wondering where Spencer was. I remember waking up in the middle of the night and getting a glass of water,when I got back into the room Spencer was facing the opposite direction so I sat my drink down on the set of draws closer to the bed and climbed under the covers behind Spencer,Wrapping my arms around her,she looked so vulnerable in her sleep,I just wanted to make her feel safe and cared or maybe? Even loved.

"Hey Ash what you up to its like 8 o'clock your not up til noon most days"

"Yea I know,Hey Ky have you Spencer this morning" I said trying not to look to sad about her not being around at that moment.

"I haven't but Ty said he sent a text to her and she didn't reply,He said he saw her when on his morning run sitting on the sand not doing anything,He said she must have been deep in thought because he called out to her and she didn't reply to that either" She said looking worried

"I'm sure shes fine guys, no I know she is because,I just saw her walking up towards the house with Alex,with her skateboard" Aiden said walking into the lounge.

"Way to eavesdrop jockstrap"

" I wouldn't be mean if I were you ash" Aiden said while trying to cover up and huge grin and failing.

"Why Aiden what you got on me" I said staring him down

"Hey Kyla did you see Ashley come out of her room this morning"

"No why Aide" kyla said looking curious

"I knew you wouldn't have,do you want to know why that is Kyla"

what does he have on me,I checked around before leaving her room. Kyla nodded her head indicating yes.

"Because the little wannabe ninja was trying to sneak out Spencer's room in her pajamas"

"what that's ridiculous Aiden"

"well its not when you see somebody sneak in just after somebody else went to bed and not turn up til morning is it Ash"

"**Ash tell me you did not sleep with Spencer last night**"kyla all but yelled towards me.

"She didn't"came a cold reply from the doorway. Ashley sat up straighter and looked everywhere but the Blue eyed girl.

SPENCER'S P.O.V

When Alex and I were walking back into the house we head a mumbled conversation coming from the living room, I looked at Alex and walked forward and stood in the doorway unseen.

" **Ash tell me you did not sleep with Spencer last night"**

"**she didn't"**I said in a cold tone looking towards Ashley as she sat straighter in her seat and looked everywhere but at me,and with that I left the room walking towards my room.

"Spencer,Wait"I turned to see Kyla with a pleading look on her face.

"Why kyla,I mean come on I must have had sex with her if she in my room all night,because everybody knows I'm the slut of king high just because I party am I right Ky,Am I?" I said raising my voice at her.

"Spencer that's not what-"I cut her off

"Not what you were saying" I scoff at that as I start walking away.

"Spencer"

"No Kyla I just want to be alone,and do you know whats even worse, I left the house at 5:40am,do you want to know why,i bet you do,come on"

"Spencer you don't have to tell me,you can tell me when you ready or whenever"

"let me explain something to you Kyla,come with me" I said while pulling Kyla out onto the Decking,she sat down opposite me on the deck chairs.

"I don't do relationships, I don't feel anything for anyone, I drink,smoke I still do and i used to do the occasional drug, I'm bad news Ky, I haven't done anything since I got to king. The only things I have done since then is random hook ups,drinking and smoking anything to get me away from it all. My life before now was hell Kyla,you have no idea what it was like for me,My own father disowned me, My mother lets me do what ever I want because she feels Guilty for the way I was treated in New York."

"Spencer you don't have to tell me"she said reaching over putting her hand on mine.

"No I have to,I told Alex why I left this morning because she was there and cared enough to ask;I just didn't tell her the reason. Which is what you are doing now,caring enough to ask why im like this or acted the way I did"She just nodded,telling me to continue.

"When I was 16 I told my best friend Jamie, I was gay and he was there for me,always,I would turn up to his house all the time because of all the problems I had at school,Jamie was amazing he was the best guy in the world, Last year I lost Jamie because we went to this party and I was really messed up I mean I couldn't even walk or talk" I stopped as the tears started falling.

"We were in a bad place. Well I was,He was trying to get me out of the club when the girl I was with tried to pull me back I mean I was so out that I wanted to go back and do more drugs or drink more just so I could leave everything behind,When Jamie got me out of there he took me to the hospital and they pumped my stomach and fixed me up,Jamie was visiting me when the girl I was with came in,Kyla I was addicted,she offered more I took it,Jamie turned up asking what the hell was going on and why she was there"By then the tears were falling out of my control. Kyla came over and wrapped me in a hug,as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"He tried so hard to get her to leave,but she wouldn't,She stabbed him kyla,right in front of me,the nurses came rushing in with security because I pushed a button,He died right in front of me as they tried to save him"

"Spencer its not your fault okay,its not"

"It was but I accepted that hating myself wasn't going to bring him back, I went to rehab and got help, It was the 2nd hardest thing I had to do,the first being at Jamie's funeral,everybody said it was just Jamie protecting me it wasn't my fault and everything but it still hurts"by now I was calming down

"Do you want to know how this links to what went on"she nodded her head,still holding me.

"Kyla I don't let people in, I haven't told anybody here about this so its very hard for me to feel the way I do, Kyla last night I was tied and just wanted to sleep but I couldn't then Ash came in and said goodnight kissing my forehead before leaving I grabbed her wrist and asked her to stay I didn't want to be alone. So when I woke up and she was the and I was in her arms and felt so safe and loved, I freaked out nobody since Jamie had made me feel that safe"

"Kyla I don't even know your sister and she scares me what I feel scares me. I think im falling for her and I cant because I wont let myself"

"Spencer,everybody needs somebody and if my sister is what your hearts saying don't ignore it,just go with it"

" I don't even know how she feels"

"well then you might want to turn around"I did as I was told and looked straight at Ashley standing there with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you I didn't mean to hear what was said but I did Spencer"

"I'm just going to go back inside,Talk to her Spence" she whispered in my ear as he walked inside.

"I'm so sorry Spencer I didn't know you went through that"

"Yea well I just- I" I didn't even know what to say.

"You scare me too Spencer, I have never felt like this before and I don't even know much about but now I have some incite, I care even more your the strongest and bravest person I know,because you went and got help and your here now,Spencer I am not perfect and I don't think you are either but you must be something important if I feel the way I do about you because Spencer I am falling in love with you and how long have we known each other not long at all so im scared to"She said reaching out and wiping Spencer's tears off of her cheek with the pads of her thumbs.

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Ashley softly and carefully trying to express the way she felt through one kiss.

"Wow" Ashley took a deep breath and took Spencer inside and towards her own room,she quietly pulled the sheets back and beckoned Spencer to slide in which she did followed by herself,soon falling asleep tied from the emotional strain on their body's and held each other as tight as they could not wanting to let go of one and other.


	6. Water fights?

I was standing it the kitchen with the coffee maker starting up wanting to make myself and Ashley a cup. Ashley was still in bed,when I awoke I felt amazing because that was the second time I woke up wrapped in her arms felling safe and loved. What she did for me the day before even if it was just being near me and holding me I needed it and I needed her even if I wasn't ready to say it out loud.

"Are you making coffee"kyla said as she walked into the kitchen

"yeah do you want one as well"she raised her eyebrow at me

"What Kyla"

"nothing its just there is already two cups out"

"Yeah one for me and one for ash"

"so your making ash coffee"

"yeah what's wrong with that" she looked at me with that 'Duh' look

"Because you don't do anything for anybody unless you have to"I just shook my head while pouring out two cups

"In that case make your own Ky"with that I left the room laughing at the expression on her face.

When I got back Ashley was just waking up by the looks of it. She looked so cute,she sat up and looked at me and smiled when she saw the cups in my hands.

"You made me coffee"she asked in a adorable husky voice.

I sat down on the bed next to her." I did,but if it sucks Kyla made it"

She takes a sip and scrunches her face up.

"I guess kyla made it then" I said with a smirk

"Joking its fucking awesome"she said while taking my free hand in hers and intertwining our fingers.

"so what are you doing today" I said looking up from our hands.

"Well this really hot blond is going to show me how to skate"she said with a cheeky smile

"oh really cant wait to meet her"She took our cups and put them on the night stand and took my hands in her own

"how are you today"

" I don't really know but I'm glad your here"She smiled her nose crinkling smile

"So hey if you think you can handle skating maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement"

"What do you have in mind"

"I don't know,what do you think"

"how about a bet,If you can teach me how to skate then I will do anything you want and if you can't teach me I get something in return"

"Okay deal" I said shaking her hand.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Spencer, I can't do that"

"Yes you can, come on Ash"

"No we have been out here for 2 hours and I still cant get it I quit you cant teach me"

"fine,so what what do I have to do"she smirked at me. This is not good.

"you have to do everything I tell you to do for 24 hours"I just shrugged my shoulders

"give me a piggyback ride to the house"

"what your legs don't work?"

"everything I tell you to do"

"fine" She picks up my skateboard and jumps onto my back.

"God Ash what have you been eating" I said laughing as she slapped my arm truth is she weighs next to nothing

"don't hit me I may or may not accidentally drop you"I said as I faced her with a smirk.

"you wouldn't because it would mean you wouldn't get one of these"

"one of wha-"she cut me off with a kiss. It was slow and passionate. Tongues dueling each other.

"Ew do you two ever stop"Kyla said as she walked our way with Alex

"shut up Kyla"

"Don't be mean Ky,they are kind of cute even if Ashley was trying to eat Spencer"

"We haven't got that far Alex get your mind out of the gutter, but im sure she wouldn't mind right Spence?"I swear I haven't seen kyla so green since the car incident.

"What"I zoned out due to feeling Ashley run one of her hands down my body and wrap her legs tighter around my waist.

"Don't worry Spencer,So why are you carrying Ashley around like shes a child"Alex asked me.

"I lost a bet"Kyla raised one of her eyebrows. So I elaborated.

"Ash and I had a bet that I couldn't teach her how to skateboard and she won because she sucks"Kyla starts laughing

"so what do you have to do"

"everything she tells to do for 24 hours"

"so basically your her bitch"

" I guess"she starts laughing again and Alex joins in to.

"Spencer you do realize that you have been conned"

"what"

"Oh so ash hasn't shown you the mini skate park just past the garage"

"What are you talking about Kyla"

"Spencer, Ash already knows how to skate but she hasn't done it in a while cause she has been surfing"

I look back at Ashley and she has this look on her face like 'Oh shit,im caught'

"Oh so you like the surfing and the water huh Ash"i said walking towards the water

"Don't You Dare Spencer" I looked at her with an innocent look.

"Do what"

"PUT ME DOWN"

"okay enjoy the swim"i said as I dropped her into the water moving away from her only to get tackled into the water.

"oh no you don't"she said as she straddled me in the shallows.

"You got me, now what are you gonna do about it"With that her lips were on mine. I flipped us over and kissed her back,Smirking as I got out of her grasp and ran toward my skateboard to get back to the house.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Spence"Taylor said looking anxious.

"Hey Ty, whats up"

"I got a message from mom,She got home early,therefor we have have to be home by Monday night instead of Tuesday like we planed"

"Its only a day but Shit, What else did she say"

"you have to call her now"

"okay I will go do it now"

I dialed my mother number waiting for her to pick it up she did after 3 rings.

"_**Hello"**_

"Hey mom it me"

"_**Spencer where are you"**_

"I'm with kyla and some friends I had to get away"

"_**Honey whats wrong"**_

"Its nothing mom, I just had a bit of a break down yesterday. I had to tell Kyla about Jamie and Ashley overheard but she looked after me, I'm okay mom nothing to worry about"

"_**Kyla's a nice girl to take care of you"**_

"uh it wasn't kyla it was Ashley who took care of me. I don't really understand why or how this happened but mom I think I have really strong feelings for Ashley but the past is ruining what could be"

"_**Spencer,you can't live in the past, what happened wasn't your fault"**_

"It was mom but I really don't know what to do"

"_**It will all work its self out okay trust me"**_

"alright, love you bye mom"

"_**bye Spence"**_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey can I have one" I get 2 two bottles out and turn to see Ashley looking at me.

"hmm, Should I give this to you"

"you lost the bet"

"Yeah but if I remember correctly, you cheated"

"Spencer just give me the water"

"oh this water" I said opening the lid and putting the other bottle down behind myself

"yeah that's my water"

"oh so you want me to give it to you"

"Spencer stop playing games"

"As you wish" I said walking towards her.

"Thank you"

"your welcome" I said while faking to give it to her and pouring it over her head.

"I'm so sorry" I said with a cheeky smile.

"I'm giving you a 5 second head start"

with that I took off. Running off toward the pool room where everybody was.

"hey guys,you haven't seen me okay. Thanks" I said hiding behind a wall.

_**ASHLEYS POV...**_

"Oh hey guys,Whats up" I said as I walked into the pool room

"not much Ash"Aiden said tilting his head towards the wall im guessing Spencer is behind.

"Have you seen Spencer" I asked.

"Sorry Ash haven't seen her"Said Ty.

"Its okay I will see you guys later"I said pressing my finger to my lips and walked a few steps.

"She's Gone Spencer you can come out now"Kyla said with a smirk to match mine.

"Oh Thank god I thought she was going to go all ninja on my as-"she said looking up.

"Its amazing what team work can do, don't you think Spence"

"What are you doing in here"

"well I came looking for this blonde who thought it would be funny to drench me in water in the kitchen and I gave her 5 seconds to get away knowing exactly that she would try to get help from others"

"I'm dead right"She smiled at me walking forward.

" I don't know,what do you think could get you out of this"

"hmm,Not so sure Davies"she moved forward more leaning on me

"how about …..." I gulped as she whispered into my ear. Fuck that's sexy.

"Wow not even going to buy me dinner first" I joked with her.

"Alright I will buy you dinner first"

"so what, your asking me on a date Spencer carlin"

"Maybe"

"okay I'll go on a date with you"

"FINALY"i barely heard Kyla,Ty,Aiden and Alex yell from in front of us due to being lost in Spencer baby blue/Gray orbs.


End file.
